Visiting Roots
by LittleDraco
Summary: When Henry goes missing his family will do almost anything to find him and get him home again. the big question is where is he, when he inst in town. rated T for now. set at the end of season 3. No frozen


_**Disclaimer: I don't own ONCE but it is awesome… that is all **_

_**Set just after season 3 no frozen **_

Another normal as can be day in Storybrooke no wicked witches, giants or trolls to worry about. It was a day of peace and quiet and Regina had her son Henry for the day which couldn't make her any happier. Regina ended the day by sharing a hot chocolate with cinnamon with Henry although wasn't too keen on the cinnamon, but Henry liked it.

Finally with all of the day's work behind her Regina sat down next the fire she began to read only to be interrupted by a loud scream coming from the upstairs. Regina jumped at the sudden sound and threw her book to the ground not caring that she just lost the page she was on and sprinted out of the chair and up the stairs to her terrified son only to find when she arrived that Henry was gone.

Regina called out for Henry but now answer looking at the window Regina realised that someone must not have taken him, for the window was closed. To any sign of the young boy, Regina ran around the house and still no sign of Henry. Regina grabbed her keys and started to head to her car.

Thinking Regina need to get to Emma quicker she let dark purple smoke lift her away.

Xxxxxx

Across town in a little apartment Emma sat on a stall drinking a late night hot chocolate with cinnamon. Getting ready for bed Emma stood up with still half of the drink, when a sudden purple smoke formed only inches away causing Emma to scream and throw the last of her drink into the cloud, noticing at the corner of her eye that there was movement in the other room where Mary Margret and David stood wide wake in their bed. "Emma," a slight cry could be herd through the smoke and Emma just realised she threw her hot drink onto Regina.

"Sorry Regina didn't expect to see you so late, no offence but what are you doing here. Couldn't it …" Emma was interrupted

"Henry's missing" this got everyone's attention very quickly everyone love Henry, and if he was missing they would want him back.

"Regina start from the beginning what happened." Emma asked getting panicked

"well, Miss Swan, Henry went to bed bout ten I, myself stayed up to read a book and about an hour later I could her henry screaming in his room and ran up as fast as I could thinking he was just having a nightmare. But when I got there the screams stoped and he was gone." Regina explained half crying.

Mary Margret had walked over to hand Regina a tissue "don't worry Regina this family will always find each other. No matter what and you should know that by now" Mary Margret tried to cheer up the woman.

"Regina was his window open?" Emma asked not only as a concerned parent but as Sherriff she had to ask these kinds of questions.

"No that window has always been stuck, I can't even open it" Regina replied Emma stood there in deep thought "Emma?" David asked as he noticed the look on her face

"Regina does any of your parents have any magic?" Emma asked the three adults in the room looked at her "oh yea" all three of them said looking right at her and Regina added "my mother Cora, Why do you ask?"

"well if you got magic from your mother and I have magic as well so wouldn't that mean Henry could possibility have it as well" Emma stated "it's a possibility" Mary Margret added.

"Possibly could have done it while asleep, he may have wanted to get out of somewhere and unknowing transported himself somewhere." David suggested

"ok what I suggest is we go and split up and look for him, I'll call Ruby since she's probably still up at this hour, and Mary Margret head to the woods with Ruby, Regina and David can search the town . While I will go to the station and see if any of the towns security systems have picked him up. Is that good with everyone?" Emma asked as they nodded and headed out the door.

They needed to find Henry no matter what.

**Yes, no what do you think let me know guys **** next chapter should be up in the next few days **


End file.
